As a conventionally known phenomenon, when an object such as a person in a dark place is sensed by an image sensing apparatus such as a camera while using flashlight irradiation, a poor pupil hue quality occurs due to retina reflection of the object so that the pupil is sensed in red or gold.
As a poor pupil hue quality correction method, a method of causing an operator to designate a red-eye region in an image and changing the data correction amount in the red-eye region in accordance with the position in it has been proposed (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-134486). Another method has been proposed in which a sensed image is displayed, a predetermined region including eyes in the image is designated manually, a red-eye or gold-eye is extracted from the designated region, and the extracted red-eye or gold-eye is corrected (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-61071).
In these prior arts, however, the image of the corrected region may be unnatural. In addition, the operator's operation is cumbersome because of the necessity of region designation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a correction method of easily correcting the above-described poor pupil hue quality such as a red-eye or gold-eye occurred in flash photography to a more natural pupil image without any poor pupil hue quality.
An image processing apparatus which sets catch light to produce a more natural image has also conventionally been proposed (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 10-91761 and 10-75374).
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-91761, the red-eye portion of a photo image is designated, and the position of catch light is designated in the designated red-eye portion. Designation of an eye region and a catch light position is manually done by the operator.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-75374, when the operator designates a region including an eye region, the eye region is extracted from the designated region, and catch light in the extracted eye region is determined. If the catch light is weak, it is enhanced. Designation of the region including the eye region is manually done by the operator.
In these prior arts, however, since the operator manually designates the face/eye region or the catch light position/size in the image in catch light setting, the operator's operation is cumbersome. The image correction accuracy largely depends on the operator's operation.
It is another object of the present invention to easily set appropriate catch light.